Webb Side Stories Pilot
by MaddieTweety
Summary: This is the pilot of a serie base on Clayton Webb.... we tried to give him a life... he needed it, LOL! Hope you are going to like it!


  
WEBB SIDE STORIES -The Pilot  
  
Authors: Chiara&Stefania ( webbsidestories@ciaoweb.it ) 

Rating: G

Summary: We are not going to spoil you the story... let's just say that this is the pilot of a possible spin off based on the adventures of Clayton Webb... don't you think that such a character is wasted only as guest star? Well.. we tried to give him a life! 

Authors' note: Before you can start flaming us for our mistakes... keep in mind: we are Italian and that English is not our language... so excuse us for our mistakes and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :):)

  
Clayton Webb's Residence  
700 am local hour  
Washington DC  
  
It was early in the morning; a radio was playing-  
loudly a 70's success.  
  
  
"...Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Macho, macho man I've got  
to be, a macho man Macho, macho man I've got to be a  
macho! (all right)..."  
  
  
Clayton Webb got out of the shower and wrapped himself  
in a blue towel. He looked in the mirror and he loved  
what he saw....his hairs were fairly combed, some of  
them were wildly on his forehead giving him a certain  
look....the look of a man ready to hunt. Today was the  
day in which finally the trap will snap and one of the  
biggest lords of drug will have the days counted .....  
he only hoped that nothing would ruin the new  
operation as on another occasion had happened....  
"Clay, are you at home?"  
"Oh, no! She got me! Boy, I'm a CIA Special Agent...I  
can't leave my house without her knowing I'm here...."  
He crawled out of the bathroom, put on some clothes  
and led to the back door, paying attention not to make  
any noise....he was almost safe, only few more steps  
and he would be near his new blue car but...  
"CLAYTON WEBB, stop right now!"  
"I'm a dead man!"  
"Is this a way to behave?? Going away without kissing  
me!..."  
"ehm....no...I..."  
"You are every day more like your father and this  
isn't a compliment!"  
"Mommy, please I have to go to work!"  
"That's not a good reason for being so unkind, Clay!"  
A frustrated Clayton Webb went back to his mother,  
sighing, and kissed quickly her cheek.  
"This is the good boy I know....be good and call me !"  
"OK, Mommy..." Why did I buy a house so close to my  
mother's one....this wasn't a smart move Clay!!"  
While he was driving to Langley he suddenly remember.  
That morning he has to meet his new partner…he hated  
to work with partners, but so wanted the Powers that  
Be….  
"How was her name?? Something…Magda…Mogs…No it was….  
Madeleine Davenport…" he even read her record some  
weeks ago… She was on an active duty in the hottest  
part of the world, now she decided to come back to CIA  
HQ. She was en expert of martial arts; with PC was a  
little whiz… "She is a good element, indeed…but one  
thing must be clear I won't her sitter…"  
  
  
Clayton's Office  
CIA HQ  
Langley  
  
Clay was skimming through is mail and emails when  
someone irrupted in his office.  
"Webb your friend at JAG did it again!!"  
"I have no friend at JAG…. but what do you mean with  
do it again?"  
"Yesterday night, your friend Cmdr. Rabb, arrested our  
man …remember Ensign Tom Miller, the one who was going  
to lead us to the lord of the drugs….Now JAG is  
inquiring him for UA….he didn't report in time…because  
he was reporting to us…CLAY STOP THAT RABB! This time  
the boss wants you to report directly to SecNav the  
situation..."  
"I'm going to do more ….so they want his head….this  
time…" He rushed to the door and….he bumped into a  
stunning young lady.  
"Are you Mr. Clayton Webb?"  
"The one and only" said Clay grinning widely  
"I'm Special Agent Madeleine Davenport……"  
His smile faded away in a second …."Why troubles never  
comes alone…" he thought.  
"Oh, …yes… I was waiting for you…but now I have a  
problem… I'm going at JAG HQ…I have no time….see you  
later!"  
"Sorry, Clay….May I call you Clay?….I'm your  
partner…and if you have a problem, WE have a problem,  
so I'm coming with you," she added with a smile.  
"Madeleine…"  
"Maddy…if you don't mind…"  
"MADDY…..I have no time for arguing with you…come with  
me and don't say a word!"  
He knew it: this would be a long, hard day……  
  
JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA  
  
  
Webb rushed to Admiral office, ignoring the greetings  
of the other officers.  
"Tiner... the Admiral?"  
"He is busy at the moment, Mr. Webb... He is speaking  
with Cmdr Rabb..."  
"Perfect..." he muttered, going directly to Admiral's  
door and opening it.  
"It's in this way that you listen to CIA suggestions?"  
"GOOD MORNING Mr. Webb - " Chegwidden said, glaring  
at him from his desk - I don't think I hear you knock,  
or Tiner announcing you..."  
"In fact, I didn't do anything of this..." Clayton  
answered, with a challenging look.  
A.J. slowly stood up from his desk and came to face  
the Agent.  
"Agent Webb... may I recall you WHO I am, WHERE you  
are and WHAT I already do to you once?" he growled.  
In other cases, Webb would have been slightly  
frightened by Chegwidden, but this time he was just  
too angry.  
"No, you have not to! I'm not going to be polite until  
you are not going to listen to my suggestions!! I  
CLEARLY asked you last week to stay away from Norfolk  
and from Ensign Miller... but SOMEONE ignored me, as  
always!"  
Harm glared at him.  
"Webb... I couldn't ignore the facts... Ens. Miller  
has not any excuses for his UA..."  
Webb groaned. "Rabb, I thought you were smarter..."  
Chegwidden returned to his chair.  
"Well... Mr. Webb... sit down and start this story  
from the beginning... and are you going to introduce  
us to your friend?"  
Clayton glanced to Madeleine and smiled. He totally  
forgot her!  
"Sorry... I'm really rude... Admiral Chegwidden, Cmdr.  
Rabb... meet my new partner, Special Agent Madeleine  
Davenport..."  
"Nice to meet you, Sirs..."  
The Admiral smiled at her, while the woman sat down.  
"Nice to meet you too, Agent Davenport... I'm not  
envious of you... working with Agent Webb... but NOW.  
Webb... what are you talking about? The Miller arrest  
if I understood..."  
"Yes... last week I came here, after that Rabb begun  
to investigate for a UA in Norfolk... and I asked you  
to let it go... that it wasn't so important..."  
"Webb... WHY don't you speak clearly?!?"  
"Admiral I thought you know me better! You know that  
when I ask you not to do something it means that the  
CIA is involved..."  
"I'm tired of this!!! The CIA can't work under our  
jurisdiction without even inform us!!! Webb, don't you  
dare to give us all the faults... if you only spoke  
clearly..."  
For the first time, Madeleine said something.  
"Agent Webb couldn't say anything. You know, those are  
all classified information after all. You only have to  
be enough smart to understand the signals that he  
generously gave you... and for what concern the CIA  
not informing JAG, you should speak with SecNav, not  
surely with us..."  
Clayton stared at his partner. She just won her first  
argument with Chegwidden, not knowing him and not  
knowing the backgrounds... smart girl, indeed... but  
she didn't know the Admiral, and Clayton quickly begun  
to speak again, before the reaction of the JAG.  
"My boss ask me to report to SecNav... but luckily for  
you he is away for a couple of days... so I can try to  
save the situation... AS ALWAYS. We have 48 hours to  
complete the mission interrupted by Rabb... or I'll  
have to report to SecNav and you will say goodbye to  
your career, Rabb..."  
"What are we going to do?" Chegwidden asked.  
"WE? I don't think that..."  
"Webb... you need MY authorization to get your agent  
out of jail... so don't you even think to the  
possibility to leave JAG out of this... DO I made  
myself clear?" he said firmly.  
"Yes Admiral... first of all, we need our man back...  
and after I will think something... for now I only  
need you to go on with your investigation in Norfolk  
as anything happened..."  
"Ok... Cmdr Rabb is going to bring you to your  
agent... I want to be updated with the latest news  
ASAP... Agent Davenport... I trust we will know  
better... Sir... DISMISSED!"  
"Aye Sir!" Harm answered, going out form the office,  
followed by the two CIA Agents. Clayton took Madeleine  
in the hall.  
"Agent Dav... I mean, Maddy... I know, this isn't the  
best welcome I could give you... but we are going to  
know each other directly in action..."  
"Yes... it seems we'll have to test our chemistry  
under a mission...- she answered smiling - what do you  
want me to do?"  
"Go back to Langley... on my desk you'll find a file  
labeled BlackCigars... read it and try to find out how  
to continue from where Rabb interrupted us..."  
"Ok..." she nodded.  
"I'm so sorry for this... I hope to have time to speak  
with you... but somehow I think we are going to be  
great partners together..." he smirked.  
"Yes... I feel this, too... good luck with that Rabb,  
Clayton... he seems really annoying..." she smiled,  
going in the lift.  
"You can say this Maddy... and... - he added with a  
grin - YES you can call me Clay..."  
Maddy grinned back, while the lift doors closed.  
  
  
SOMEWHERE ON THE ROAD TO NORFOLK  
  
  
Some minutes later  
Harm glanced to Clayton.  
"I didn't know you had a partner..."  
"Me neither... they advise me only some days ago..."  
"She's pretty..."  
"RABB! Keep your hands away from my partner! Don't you  
think to have enough girls?!? And by the way... yes,  
she's pretty..."  
Harm grinned, but returned serious quickly.  
"Thank you for you help Webb..."  
"You will owe me this forever..."  
A soldier escorted Ens. Miller out of jail.  
"Cmdr Rabb, Sir..." he saluted.  
"At ease Ensign... you are coming with me at JAG... I  
have the permission of the Admiral Chegwidden..."  
"Aye, aye Sir..." the soldier answered, leaving Miller  
free.  
They went back to the car, and the Ensign grinned when  
he saw Clayton waiting for them. When they were safely  
away, they begun to speak.  
"Glad to see you Clayton... you can't imagine how  
much... also if that means that my cover is gone..."  
"Yes... it's gone... Cmdr Rabb... Special Agent Ryan  
Bennett..."  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bennett... and sorry if I  
arrested you..." Harm said smiling.  
"No problem Cmdr... Clayton... what are we going to  
do?"  
Agent Ryan Bennett was an old friend of Clayton Webb.  
They worked together for a while, but then their ways  
parted. Clayton continued to work as they used to,  
while Ryan chose to work for more risky missions...  
despite this, the were still great friends.  
Ryan, on the way back to Langley, explained the  
situation. Lt. Col. Mark Chester, their "man", has  
been the perfect Marine Officer. A brilliant career,  
until that disastrous mission in Cuba, two years  
before, when Chester was captured by the Cubans. The  
CIA managed to rescue him a month later, in a  
surprisingly easy way. Chester, still shocked by the  
prison day, was transferred to Norfolk. It seemed all  
settled down, but...  
Some time later, while an ordinary control of the  
phone call from the base, the agents found out some  
strange calls to an unknown place.  
They kept monitoring Norfolk, until they discovered  
where those calls where headed to. Cuba.  
The "Fidel Castro" room from Langley quickly sent Ryan  
to Norfolk as Ensign Miller, and his suspects went to  
Lt. Col. Chester. Ryan begun to follow him and his  
suspects got stronger day by day...  
He begun to plan his trap a month ago, with the help  
of a couple of agent from the Agency... but his plans  
were ruined by his arrest...  
"Well... we have to begin from there... let's go to my  
office... Madeleine is waiting for us..."  
"Your partner? She's arrived? Is she pretty?"  
"Boys, why are you all asking me if she is pretty? YES  
RYAN, she's pretty! REALLY pretty, ok?"  
Harm giggled at the stunned statement of Agent Bennet,  
while he parked his car in the visitor parking area of  
Langley.  


Clayton Webb's Office  
Few minutes later  
  
"Slow down Cmdr. there's no need to be so anxious "  
said Clay noticing Harm being more and more nervous,  
they hadn't find yet an idea to get him out of all  
this mess.  
"Sorry Clayton - Harm said ironically -I'm very sorry  
to upset you...but it's not your career that is in  
jeopardy ....and that is going down the toilet faster  
then light.....And for whom fault??"  
"Don't even dare to throw to me the faults....I told  
you not to intrude in this..."  
"C'mon Clay ...you told me nothing ... you just had to  
came to me and say "Harm we have an operation going on  
in Norfolk" ...you owe me this..."  
"Ehy, friend I DON'T owe you nothing..."  
"Gentlemen, please! Don't jump at each other  
jugular.... I have the solution of our little  
problem...." said Maddy showing up in Clay's office  
holding some folders.  
"While you gentlemen were here raving due to an excess  
of testosterone and deciding who had the biggest  
ego....I was looking for a solution....well I went to  
the archive and I read all the files regarding our Lt.  
Col. Chester....guess what I found....From an old  
report we had discovered that he was looking for some  
officer who can back him......can you imagine a better  
Officer then a Commander...." concluded Maddy grinning  
to Harm.  
"Webb, your new partner is more insane then you...no  
way in hell!!!"  
"Look, Cmdr. I don't give a damn about your career,  
but I'm trying to manage something to help you.....you  
won't cooperate ...that's OK for me ...sooner or later  
we will catch Chester....now for everyone sakes won't  
you be a little open up to our ideas???" Maddy was  
mad....who did he think he was?? Her insane???  
"Agent Davenport...I'm sorry...you are right...I will  
help! Tell me what I have to do?"  
"Maddy tell us what do you have in mind" Clay said  
....he was very impressed ...that girl has guts....he  
would love work with her.  
"Well, In the report I found that there were rumor  
that Chester need a *complaisant* Officer who cover  
him if it's needed. Well, from my point of view a Jag  
lawyer Commander....is what he needs and ....what we  
have!"  
"So you are saying that we just have to let Chester  
know that our Cmdr. Rabb is not that clean as he  
seems.....hook him and that's it..."  
"More or less - she said smiling- you Ryan, well Ens.  
Tom Miller has to contact again Chastes for another  
*date* ....and then just drop some comments about his  
lawyer not being the Saint he pretends to be , that  
someone told him that he could be corrupted....and we  
have to hope that Chester will be hooked...."  
"Or my career will be....."  
"We know, will go down to the toilet...you have  
already told it, but this is our only hope....before  
the SecNav return to town. Then I will be forced to  
report to him....and you won't be in a better  
situation!" concluded Webb.  
"Ok, let's move one! Ens. Miller could return to his  
duty now, I'll talk with the Admiral and arrange it!  
Then we have to wait...."  
  
Next Day  
Cmdr. Rabb's Office  
JAG- HQ  
  
The phone rang.  
"Cmdr. Rabb"  
"Good Morning Commander, I have to talk with you!"  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm Lt. Col. Chester.....let put it in this way....I  
need the help of a JAG lawyer....and I know you would  
like what I'm going to tell you."  
Harm was excited, they've got Chester!  
"What did make you that sure?"  
"I talked with Ens. Miller , he told me a lot about  
you!"  
"I see....when do you want to meet me?"  
"This evening at......."  
"I'll be there!" then he hang up, and dialed another  
number.  
"Webb"  
"We have him! I'm going to meet him this  
evening....now which is our next move?"  
"Come here and we'll see"  
"Ok, just let me tell this to the Admiral and I'll be  
right there!"  
  
Operative Room  
CIA HQ  
Langley  
  
"Rabb if you mess up all, this time I'm going to kill  
you...so DON'T play the hero, don't do ANYTHING...just  
let Chester corrupt you....we'll be just behind you  
and when we'll heard enough we will irrupt....arrest  
the guy and you can return at JAG with your career  
with no spot...do I made myself clear..."  
"Hey, Clay...I'm not dull ...I've done those things  
before ...so slow down...you only have to make that  
the bug you put into my golden wings works and you'll  
have the guy!!"  
"It will work!!!"  
"So no problem....see you there!" answered back Harm  
leaving the room and leading to his appointment.  
"Will he make it?" asked Maddy  
"Yes he will ....he is good at those kind stuff...but  
if you'll tell him I say it ..I will deny..." conclude  
Clay teasing her.  
  
Norfolk Base  
AIMD(Aircraft Intermediate Maintenance Detachment )  
Building N.°9  
  
Cmdr. Rabb and Ensign Miller enter the building it was  
far a part from all the rest of the Naval Base, nobody  
dares to stop a JAG lawyer with his client going there  
for an inspection. They stopped at the place where  
Chester dated them.  
"So Miller ....where is this famous friend of yours  
who I 'm supposed to interested into??" Said cockily  
Harm.  
"Just behind your back...Commander"  
"Now what do you want for me?"  
"That not the right question Sailor, .....you should  
ask *what you can make for me*...."  
"You have all my attention...."  
"Well.....in my business I need a sort of  
partner...someone who just don't see when he has to  
...or ...just look in an anther direction...someone  
who could help me if my business goes wrong...."  
"What make you think I'm that *Someone*..."  
"C'mon Rabb....don't play the innocent with me, you  
are not just the saint you pretend to be....I know  
it...."  
"Ok, Chester we both aren't the persons we pretend to  
be, let's act above the board.....you know who I  
am....now who are you..."  
"Not so fast, Rabb...."  
"Chester I'm tired of it...or you spill it out or I'll  
leave, I don't have time to waste" Harm pushed.  
"Da** you Rabb what the heck are you doing" Clay  
thought listening to the conversation  
"Slow down Cmdr. .....A friend of mine need your help  
for running his business here..."  
"Who is this friend of yours?"  
"Mister Ricardo Aguilera......" those words echoed in  
the room.  
*Bingo*Both Harm and Clay thought, but now they need  
something more.  
"Ok now you make me curious....."  
"Do you know him?"  
"Who doesn't..." they need that Chester said it.  
Drugs....or they conversation will be totally useless.  
"He has this business....and he needs an insider...you  
could be that person!"  
"Mr. Aguilera has a huge range of activities...in  
which one I could be employed"  
"Easy Rabb....don't push to hard" Webb was on the  
edge  
"Are you interested??"  
"Maybe.....you know all in this world has a prize..."  
Chester laughed...."I think we will work well  
together....Mr. Aguilera will pay you the amount you  
want....just for make you one of his our men."  
*Ok we've got the corruption charge, but we need more*  
"Ok let we say that maybe I will accept.....in which  
kind of business I'm mixing...."  
"Drugs.....we have something going on here and in  
other bases and we need you"  
*Ok he is trapped....for saving his six the Lt. Col.  
will testify against Aguilera....where is Webb  
now!?!?*  
Clayton threw away the headphones and run out of the  
car, quickly followed by Maddy.  
"COME ON MADDY!!!!"  
Madeleine took the transmitter and yelled to the other  
agents that accepted to back them to irrupt in the  
room where Harm and Ryan were.  
Chester smiled satisfied to Rabb.  
"Good Sailor... good. I wasn't expecting anything from  
you... Navy..."  
Harm smiled, but inside was growling.  
"Now, I'm sorry but I have to go..."  
Harm threw a worried glance to Ryan. He couldn't go  
away! Not now!  
"No... wait a moment... I..."  
Chester didn't pay the slightest attention to Harm and  
begun to walk away. Harm had to stop him... and he  
didn't find a better way... so he punched him hard.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???"  
"I don't like the people who doesn't pay attention to  
me, Chester..."  
The Lt. Col. attacked him, throwing him at ground.  
Ryan groaned and tried to separate the two... but he  
received a punch on the nose!  
"DANMIT.." he yelled, ready to smash Chester back, but  
finally the CIA agents irrupted in the room.  
  
A HOUR LATER  
  
Maddy let go an ice bag on Harm forehead.  
"Ouuuch..."  
"What do you think you were doing? - Maddy asked with  
an ironic grin - Wrestling it's not the most popular  
sport between the lawyers..."  
"I had to stop him! Right there!"  
"And you didn't find a better way that let him kick  
your six?" Clay finished, arriving near the two.  
"He spoke?" Harm asked worriedly.  
"Calm down Rabb... you are safe. The poor Lt. Col.  
Chester is really frightened. During the days in Cuba,  
it seems that the only chance not to be killed by the  
soldiers was to deal with Mr. Aguilera. He kept saying  
that we refused to save him... he conquered Chester  
loyalty... but now it's all changed. Lt. Col. Chester  
doesn't want to stay in prison, so he's going to  
confess..."  
"He's not going to obtain a low punishment... the  
Court Martial won't be good with a spy..." Harm  
stated.  
"The most important thing is that your career is  
safe... - Clayton observed - I've lost a good chance  
to get rid of you..."  
Harm grinned at him.  
"Thank you Webb..."  
Webb smiled back and walked away, followed by  
Madeleine.  
"We do it, partner... our first mission together is  
successfully finished!" Clay stated, grinning at  
Maddy.  
"Yes, it is! You are good in action, you know, Clay?"  
"And not only in action Maddy... what do you think  
about a dinner?"  
Maddy opened her mouth to answer, but Ryan joined  
them.  
"Hey you! Ens. Miller is finally go! Aww... I was SO  
tired of the Navy food... it's horrible!!! Clay... why  
don't we go to eat something together?"  
Clay looked to him and throw a glance to Madeleine.  
"So?" Ryan asked.  
"Ok - Clayton sighed, while Maddy begun to giggle -  
are you going to join us Maddy?"  
"Of course... we are a team now..."  
"Yeah... I think it's the beginning of a long  
friendship... and of a long cooperation..." Clay  
added, beginning to walk to the car.  
"Yes... of course... but... Clay?"  
"Yes?"  
"If you really want to work with me... BURN... THAT...  
RAINCOAT!" Maddy said giggling.  
"WHAT? My raincoat? Why?"  
Ryan jumped in the car, before announcing grinning.  
"It's just awful, Clay... you seem my grandpa with  
it..."  
Maddy burst into laugh, viewing the face of Clay.  
"Close your mouth and let's go, Clay... I'm starving!"  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
0800 Local hour  
CIA Headquarters, Langley VA  
  
"Come in..."  
Abby entered the room, smiling at Clayton's boss.  
"Good Morning Sir..."  
"Abby... your son is talented, you know? He managed to  
save a bad situation... It's almost as good as you..."  
Abby sat down in the chair in front of the desk and  
smiled.  
"It's a family gift... but now... let's talk about  
something of serious..."  
  
THE END  



End file.
